


Please don't leave me

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a cheater, F/M, This is why i dont like Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: Sitting on his bed, face scowling at the picture. Not showing in hate or anger but in sadness of lost perfect love. Looking at the happy couples smiling at the camera. It was the time of wonderful time between them, good and full of happy day… too bad it's over. For the last two weeks, it was anything but happy anymore.His Father knows something is up, because he doesn't really smile anymore. He knows something is wrong but not one know why, only his friends know the reason.Marinette screamed at him when she kicked him out. Few teardrops land on the frame, crying at his dumb mistake.Please don't leave meI always say how I don't need youBut it's always gonna come right back to thisPlease, don't leave me...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 11





	Please don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 14 work, and today is the 14!
> 
> Crazy!

Sitting on his bed, face scowling at the picture. Not showing in hate or anger but in sadness of lost perfect love. Looking at the happy couples smiling at the camera. It was the time of wonderful time between them, good and full of happy day… too bad it's over. For the last two week, it was anything but happy anymore.

His Father knows something is up, because he doesn't really smile anymore. He knows something is wrong but not one know why, only his friends know the reason.

Marinette screamed at him when she kicked him out. Few teardrops land on the frame, crying at his dumb mistake.

Adrien didn't tell his father why they broke up, it was a shameful secret. 

He still can't believe that it happen and what worse was where she busted him at. As it's overly done in many couples fight and their reason of breakup, it still happen to him, she caught him in the shower with Kagami.

Ever since that night, she left him. Ever since that night, his heart has a hole. Groaning loudly at his situation, his friends within the room look over.

Nino shook his head at the sad sight of his friend. "You're OK, dude?"

"Yeah. Just pissed that I did that."

"I still can't believe that you got busted with that ...and in shower. Dude, that is just sad. Next time, just put it away."

"I swear dude, that was my plan. I won't do that anymore if I can get her back. I'll do anything."

The only female in this group snarl off, "The sad part is that I already knew that you are into them like that."

"Oh bite me, Alya. I just want her back."

"Then why not go tell her."

"You think I hadn't tried, Alya? I did everything I can think of."

Suddenly, Nino looked up to them, smirking little, "Hmm. I have an idea but you might not like it or she will beat you up for it, but it would be a goodie."

"I'm all ears, man."

"Why not sing to her? I mean, she is a singer so maybe she would hear more if it in a song?"

Alya nods in impression that Nino had a good idea for once. Hmm, maybe it was the blue moon tonight. "Not bad at all. It would be a good way to get her to listen."

"...oh hell. I got nothing left."

"Well, if you are going to do that then I would say be ready for her hitting you to shut you up or running away. You need to finish the song, a lot of time, that is the biggest problem for couple use the song to get back together. They don't finish the song by either giving up or not hearing it all and they don't get the full scale of their emotions."

Alya slowly turned to Nino, "How in the hell do you know that?"

"Mom love those kind of movie and she talk about it when we have a mother-son movie night. Kinda like how you pick on the horror show of your when we have our movie night."

Adrien however, wasn't listening to them anymore as he toying the idea in his head. Finding that he rather like the idea after all, "Hmm, that will be tricky but I think I can do it."

"What song you going to use?"

"Well, I plan on using the one that I have been listening to and feel the closest to." Adrien told them the song's title. "I think it would be perfect since it say everything I feel. I will wear a small portable speaker on my hip for the music part."

Other two like the song choice and support it. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, and I am going to see if I can't direct her as well to her favorite bar, Long Drink After, to end it if I can."

"Oh...oh...OH! Well, good luck."

"Thank, however, if you two would do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Alya asked caustically.

"I can pay you for it and the bar but can you two go and let the bar know to close off to the public for an hour or so. I pay him whatever it take…..as long as it is money or favor and within reason or reasonable price and text me when you got it while I find her?"

"I guess I can do that...Alya?"

"Might as well, just to go along with this idiot to make sure that he doesn't put you in a weird situation like he did in the past."

"Yea-...HEY!"

__________________  
Adrien was walking around Paris in look of his ex-girlfriend. He looked for few minutes before finding her. Walking to her quickly to find her just walking to wherever she planning to go, and by the look on her face. It wasn't really anywhere important. Her hair was barely lit, just enough to cover her head, giving her a image of badly self hair cut.

The girl flinched when the object of reason of her mood stopped in front of her. Turn around to walk away and go wherever he is not, a odd moment happen. Music is heard in the air around her. Her eye quickly move around her to find the noise. Her eye widen when she find the cause, Adrien was walking around her with a small but powerful portable speaker attach to his hip.

Marinette glared at Adrien, Adrien looking down in shame, at her with painful eye. The song is beautiful and very familiar. Gulping hard but quietly enough, She turn her gaze slight to steal a glance at the man that she was betrayed by. Her heart hurt even more at the sight of his sorrow. Letting out a sigh, she fully turn her head to him. Seeing Adrien not saying anything like he had been since that fight. At least, he not saying he is sorry. Honestly, once it happen, why bother saying that when once shouldn't done it in the first places. No, they don't understand the mistake and just saying sorry is just as same saying nothing.

Watching Adrien just stand there with that sad sad look on his face. Her heart clenched at the sight of her love hurting before her. But it still happen, he know what type of girl she is and he still crossed the line. Frowning at him, raising her eyebrow at him, waiting for his latest 'nothing'.

The small movement tell him that she is listening and he better not waste it. Instead of just telling her that how sorry he is like he been saying. He hope that Alya and Nino is right about this. Inhaling deeply when the song build to the singing, he open his mouth and sing his heart out.

We had a life, we had a love

But you don't know what you've got 'til you lose it

Marinette was taken back at the sudden song. 'What the f….. Oh. Is he seriously doing this?'

Well that was then and this is now

And I want you back

Blushing, she look around to find other people gather nearby to watch the show. Normally, she love the crowd but she not the one that leading the flow of the fan, not feeling the empowering that the fan give her. Because of simple of how personal this really was, it was enough to turn her redder then cherry pop. She jump away to walk away but only find out that it was to fail due to Adrien walking with her as well. He circled around her with ease while still sing his song.

How many times can I say I'm sorry

'One more time is never enough.' The rock-star voice in her head.

Yes, I'm SORRY.

She tried hard to lose him but oddly enough, he was being too good at following her. Before this, she could lost him with a snap and ease but now, she is lucky if she can get more then ten feet from him.  
How can something so good go so bad

How can something so right go so wrong

Marinette stopped for a moment to catch her breath and think of what to do. Adrien singing on without any form of weakling shown. 

Well, I don't know

I don't have all the answers

But I want you back

How many times can I say I'm sorry

Alya looked on in sadness. Believing that Marinette is in right. After all, she have seen all of type of those girls...if you can call them that.

But you know…

You can run and you can hide

But I'm not leaving less you come with me

We've had our problems but I'm on your side

You're all I need

please believe in me

oh yeah

Alya understands and agrees with Marinette on the mistake of Adrien. Ugh, how could he even think of doing that. While Nino, is rooting for Adrien. She is not shame for being that type of girls, hell, she cant help it after being around other school girls. 

I only wanted someone to love

But something happen on the way to heaven

it got a hold of me and wouldn't let go

and I want you back

how many times can I say I'm sorry

Marinette at this point somewhat given up on walking away. She just standing now.

Ooh yes, I sorry

but you know…

you can run and you can hide

but i'm not leaving less you come with me

We've had our problems but i'm on your side

You're all i need, please believe in me

you can run and you can hide

but i'm not leaving 'till it's all over

She followed Adrien down the path that he is taking to the bar, which is in sight. She still don't know what going on

We've had our problems but I'm on your side

you're all I need, let me show you

She sees the bar finally with the first Adrien next to the door, holding it open for her

They say you can't take it with you when you go

And I believe it

Figuring that she might as well finish off the show that Adrien doing so she went through to the door.

But taking what I've got or being here with you

You know I..

Standing by the doorway in the light thank to the bar being unusually dark, she felt Adrien giving her a kiss on her cheek.

I'd rather leave it

Adrien closed the door behind her which put her in a dark bar room.

Music solo

Marinette looked around the very dark room and couldn't see anything until the light on the sage lit up with Adrien standing in spotlight.

We had a life, we had a love

But you don't know what you've got 'til you lose it

Part of her inner-self scream to love him back. She is at her limit as her heart is winning against her hurtful mind.

Well that was then and this is now

And I want you back

Adrien grabbed his shirt at the place where his heart would be, pulling at it while the other hand reach out to her. Her hand trembling rise up little before she remember the nasty deed thank to her mind pulling the last low blow that it could. It work enough that she jerk her hand down.

How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, yes I'm sorry

Oh god his voice. Another reason why she felt in love with him...until he use his voice for that. She blushing turn away from him.

You know you can run, and you can hide

But I'm not leaving less you come with me

Marinette stepped back into the shadow but the darkness disappear as the bar turn on it light.

We've had our problems but I'm on your side

All around her, Marinette saw all of their friends and family in bar, watching them with a smile. She turns back to Adrien with heavy blush.

You're all I need, please believe in me

Adrien walked down the steps to Marinette.

You can run, and you can hide

Marinette hid herself behind her hand. Trying to put up last fight she had left in her.

But I'm not leaving until it's all over

Adrien pulled her hand down slowly to look into her eye

We've had our problems but I'm on your side

He wrap his arm around her, holding her to him, letting her know that she is his lifeline.

You're all I need, please believe in me

Adrien stopped half-way to allow her to chose whatever to kiss him or not, closing his eye in hope that it would be positive.

Adrien found his lips being crush by her lips.

"I love you so much. I will forgive you as long you promise me that you will never again sing any of boy band song ever again."

"I swear that i wont sing any boy band song like 'I want you that way" i was singing in shower."

"Good. then let go home and sing the better song in shower…together. I missed you so much."

"I miss you so much too."

They start to leave while everyone cheer at their getting back together..

Just at the door, Adrien turned to Marinette. Everyone quiet down to hear him.

"I love you.”


End file.
